


I May Not Live To See Our Glory

by lattedi



Series: oneshots i write when i'm bored from various fandoms [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Gay, John Laurens needs a Hug, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, actually my first anything, i posted this on wattpad first, i swear i didn't steal it, im so sorry, seriously, this is my first oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: John Laurens is at Alexander Hamilton's wedding, but he's not ready to admit how he feels about it to himself or to Alexander.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: oneshots i write when i'm bored from various fandoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873795
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	I May Not Live To See Our Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is an original idea or not, but if it isn't just let me know, and I'll delete it! Have fun reading angst

"I may not live to see our glory..." 

John Laurens had a million thoughts running through his mind at Alexander Hamilton's wedding, but facing the fact that they were all ones of jealousy was not something he was ready to admit to himself.

"But I've seen wonders great and small." 

He threw an arm around Alexander sloppily and grinned at him, getting ready to tell him about how he would never have freedom now that he was married to Eliza. Mulligan and Lafayette were joining in.

"Cause if the tomcat can get married..."

He held a drink in the hand that wasn't gripping his best friend's shoulder, and took a swig of it. The jealous thoughts were getting louder and harder to ignore, and suddenly an angry phrase made its way through his mouth.

"There's no hope left for me at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how it was in the comments! I hope you enjoyed, or at least found it okay enough to read!


End file.
